


Supply Closet

by papapedrospizzeria



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism If You Squint, F/M, One Shot, Reader Insert, Smut, are depraved, but also art, javi really gets us going, the things we write in the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapedrospizzeria/pseuds/papapedrospizzeria
Summary: Imagine Javi smirking the next day when he catches you not walking straight. And just the sight of it riles you up so he takes you to some closest just to fuck some more. His large hand covering your mouth to muffle your noises...
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Supply Closet

**Author's Note:**

> The hor knee friends at the Papa Pedro's Pizzeria discord like to live write fics when we get heated. So, for context, the bit before the page break is a compilation of imagines that started the back and forth of pure filth. Anyways, enjoy.

_Imagine him whispering sweet nothings in Spanish while he's fuckin railing you_

_Omg imagine Javi smirking the next day when he catches you not walking straight_

_And just the sight of it riles you up so he takes you to some closest just to fuck some more_

_His large hand covering your mouth to muffle your noises..._

* * *

You're so sore that it's almost painful and you have to bite down on his hand to keep yourself from making noise.

He just groans in your ear when you do and just starts pounding you harder. “Yea, you fucking like this don’t you, dirty girl.” He moves his hand to your throat to choke you and hold you closer to him.

You choke out his name as quietly as you can, grasping at his shirt as he bucks wildly into you against the wall of this... (supply closet?) he's dragged you into, not having taken the time to note your surroundings before he was ripping your pants off.

You could hear the bustling of the office just outside the door. You briefly worried that someone would be able to hear the slapping of your skin or Javi’s grunts but it only seemed to spur you on, making you clench around him. He groaned loudly in response.

"Such a dirty girl," he breathes right in your ear. "Letting me fuck you with everyone right outside that door." He emphasizes his point with particularly hard thrust that makes you choke down a yelp in your throat. He feels you gulp under the tight grip on your airway. "You like this don't you, filthy hermosa, wait till we get home and I can really show you what you do to me."

Javi then bites your clothed shoulder to hold back a loud moan. “Should’ve known you wanted me to fuck you like this. Let everyone know who you belong to.” Tears welled up in your eyes from being so overwhelmed. He notices and chuckles before drifting the hand that was on your hip to your clit.

A strangled gasp leaves your lips, and he's got you so worked up you know you're right on the edge. He smirks into your shoulder when he feels you clenching around him.

"Are you gonna cum like this baby? Come on, quietly now. Can't let them know how much fun we're having."

He feels you start to flutter around him. He chokes you harder making you scream silently as you finally come around him. You're having trouble not making noise, whining in his ear. He decides to help you out, swallowing up your noises with his mouth, kissing you hard as he feels himself come apart right after you, unconsciously biting at your lip as he does. He still softly circling your clit, easing you of your high as his hips finally stop their torment against you.

He buries his face in your neck and groans while he fills you up. Javi moves his hand from your throat up to your face and holds you gently. He presses a soft kiss to your lips.

“I’m going to wreck you when we get home,” he murmurs before kissing you once more and pulling away.

You're trying to collect your reeling mind and body back into one piece. Javi calmly tucks himself back into his pants, looking around the room, his eyes catching on what he's looking for. He tosses a rag at you. (You were in the janitors closet??!) He gestures at your dripping thighs.

"Clean yourself up baby." He murmurs softly as he grabs the door handle to leave.

" _Javi!_ " You bite out through your teeth, scolding him for trying to leave you in here. He smirks.

"Well if we both leave here, they're certainly going to know what we were doing." And then he sneaks out, leaving you still half naked standing in the closet. _Fucker... he'll pay for that later._


End file.
